


(500) Days of Lydia Martin

by Chino



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I love Lydia but she may or may not be an asshole in this., M/M, Multi, Stiles though is still perfect., her parents definitely are sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chino/pseuds/Chino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Loosely based on the movie (500) Days of Summer. Multi Chapter fic.<br/>“I hate whiskey” Stiles whines as he hears Scott hand the phone probably to Alision, “Oh honey” Alison says in her motherly voice that Stiles loves “after tonight you’re going to need it”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(500) Days of Lydia Martin

**Day (2)**

“Scott do you believe in soul mates?”

“Stiles shut up it’s like five in the morning”. Scott groans.

“I think I met my soul mate” Stiles whispers, eyes glassy, heart beating, sitting on the end of Scotts bed and he hears his best friend mutter swears.

“Why are you in my room let alone my apartment, you got your own!” Scott screeches chucking a pillow at his head, missing ‘cause he sucks and then collapsing back onto his mattress.

“But Scott, I found my soul mate” he yelps rushing out of the room as pair of jeans hit him on the shoulder. Which fucking hurt because ow, zipper. “Fucking God” Scott mutters as he hears the door click and his stupid best friend singing Soul mate by Natasha Beddingfield. “That shit isn’t even relatable!” Scott screams back.

**Day (410)**

Lydia was not having it; she was staring straight ahead and avoiding Stiles eyes. “Okay” the man puts his arms down they were in the jazz hand position for personal effect but it was obviously lost.

“So it totally wasn’t funny, c’mon hon, usually you give me a bone”. He winces at the word bone realizing him and Lydia haven’t had sex in three weeks. She turns her head towards him, eyes hard and angry “I just want to watch the movie” she says voice clipped and _maybe kill you in your sleep_ Stiles provides for her in his mind. Stiles kind of tries to put an arm around her shoulder but is denied by fiery eyes that could literally burn holes into his head.

He was scolded like a child and on the list of things Lydia cared about the most right now he was under Horton Hears a Who.

Well fuck me sideways.

**Day (1)**

****Stiles is twenty-four and he hates life, hates the constant noise and the bothersome people. Hates having to smile to people who don’t deserve it, hates listening to other peoples problems when he just wants to scream about his own, and he especially hates waking up at the same time everyday, eating the same shitty cereal and not being able to afford a car or sometimes rent, even when he has a fulltime job at Super-Buck.

Yeah, he works 53 hours a week at a grocery store, whatever. It works for him; it gets him food in his stomach and money in his pocket.

“Where can I find dish soap?”

Stiles turns around and he is faced with a goddess with strawberry blonde hair, gorgeous eyes and plump smiling lips. Stiles can’t breathe. He falls, not figuratively for this beautiful blonde hottie but literally, tripping over his own two feet right in front of the girl’s own and in this story of boy meets girl it fits that Stiles Stilinski would be at a woman’s feet, at her mercy.

**Day (5)**

“I love her” Stiles says dramatically hearts in his eyes as he falls onto the couch with a bag of chips “She had the voice of angels, and the face of a Greek Goddess”. Scott and Alison were chilling on the couch beside him cuddled together so tight they looked like one person attempting to watch Myth Busters but Stiles wouldn’t allow is love to be quiet any longer.

“That’s nice dear”Alison said, practically ignoring most of the content Stiles was spewing and instead curled closer into Scott. It was understandable though because Stiles hasn’t shut up about the “goddess” he met a few days prior for a second.

And best friends could only handle so much pining.

“Dude, are you reciting that shitty poetry you used to write in high school?” Scott was Stiles best friend since the third grade practically bonded from the first moment they tried to glue Helmens to each other’s bodies so they didn’t have to be separated ever. “Dude” Stiles sighed “Low blow”. Scott shrugs. “ Also didn’t you fall flat on your face in front of her?” Scott lazily points out while Stiles has this scandalized look on his face. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that!”

Scott laughs, “worst friend ever” (Stiles mutters) as Alison gives both of them that look, that scowling look where she looks half angry and half constipated, the look that tells them that they both are complete idiots. (and that they are ruining Mythbusters for her). “If you like her so much” Alison the Love Yoda (her words, not Stiles) says, “you’re going to have to get her name”. …right.

**Day (13)**

God must be on his side because he finds a purse in the Market section. He brings it to the front, and he figures a woman must have left it while she was shopping or whatever, it happens. Usually the service desk people check the drivers license to see whom it belongs to, Stiles sticks around because he really doesn’t have anything better to do.

“She has really pretty lips” Anne says, one of the Head Cashiers and Stiles almost pounces on her trying to get a glimpse at the photo ID. He see’s blonde hair and almost rips the ID out of her hands. He holds onto it like it’s the most precious thing in the world. “Lydia Martin” he whispers, eyes wide.

**Day (350)**

Stiles hated the world and all the people in it. He hated the streets and his apartment. He hates smiling and laughter, and little children who were still filled with hopes and dreams. He hated the cereal he eats and his stupid minimum wage paying job. Stiles is going to kill so many people today it was actually ridiculous… his level of hatred for the world knows no bounds.

“Remember when we liked each other? That was a good time, really calming remember”. They are both sitting in the car, not listening to the radio because Stiles liked Hip Hop and Lydia like jazz. It was at that point in their relationship (what relationship?) when compromise just wasn’t an option and they just wanted to off the other in their sleep.

Really, it was quite functional. Lydia glares at him. She seems to be taking lessons from Derek but those two pretty much hated each other so Stiles doubted it. “Remember when you were a complete douchebag to my parents?”

“remember when your parents decided to be douchebags to my gay friend because he’s gay and it’s not 1959”

Stiles snaps.

Lydia shuts up.

Check and mate.

**Day (18)**

Stiles fucking loved the world and all the people in it.

 

He loved his shitty apartment.

 

He loved his cereal that he eats every morning.

 

He loves his job, and the people he works with.

 

The world was full of beautiful things.

 

The world had Lydia Martin. He loved Lydia Martin, who on a dreary Wednesday decided to grace his presents again and ask for laundry detergent.

“A-Aisle 12” Stiles says and this time he doesn’t trip over himself. “Thanks” she smiles “oh and thank you for finding my purse… the service desk women said you found it”. He fucking loved Anne. He is buying her sixty-year-old ass a fruit basket.

“You’re welcome! Really! I’m really happy you were able to get it back”.

Stiles bites his tongue to avoid going off on a huge tangent about her hair and her smile and generally her perfect face. “Yeah there were some really important stuff in it.. So thanks again”.

“Do you want to go for dinner sometime?” he blurts and as soon as he says it Stiles wants to strangle himself with whatever available object is near him.

**Day (19)**

****“SHE SAID YES, OH MY GOD SCOTT SHE SAID YES I AM HAVING A DATE WITH THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I HAVE EVER MET I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS, THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING THING I HAVE EVER—“

Scott ends the call and stares groggily at his alarm clock. It blinks 3:45am back at him and he has the incredible need to punch Stiles in the face.

“Mmm who was that dear?” Alison mumbles head buried into her pillow. “No one ‘Al, just an idiot”.

**Day (230)**

“Lydia?”

“Yeah Sty?” Stiles is not a teenager but his heart still flutters at her nickname for him and goddamn it if that doesn’t make him manly.

“Are we um… dating?” She looks at him from the passenger seat. “I like you Stiles” he braces for the worst “but I don’t like society’s labels like that, you know? Can’t we just be together and be happy?” she bats her pretty eyes at him. “Ok” and he forgets about it when she leans in a kisses his cheek. The miniature Scott on his shoulder calls him a dumbass but really, miniature and regular Scott can kindly fuck off while he’s finally getting action. Stiles is literally insane.

**Day (345)**

Stiles woke up this morning knowing the day would be shit from the start.

He’s right.

It’s worse then he expected.

The thing people—namely Scott, don’t understand is that Lydia is news caster and he understands that Lydia has to go to all these parties so she can move up the corporate ladder and become what she really wants to be, and that’s owning her own news company. So Stiles understands that she goes to these late night parties with all her news caster friends from her and other companies because if she wants to move up she needs to get in everybody’s good book. Stiles thinks he’s being wonderfully understanding and logical, Stiles usually starts at 6am and Lydia is usually getting home at 6am.

That’s just how it’s always been and it works for them they trust each other and Lydia has even said she doesn’t have a thing for her news caster friend Jackson who literally looks like he’s been chiseled from marble. And Stiles tells Lydia that he doesn’t have a thing for Emily, the girl who works in dairy so really both of them are being really, really awesome and understanding to each other.

Anyways Stiles get’s a text.

_Lydia is @ my house sleeping._

_She got sick @ the party,_

_bad shrimp she can’t txt ask me too._

_She’ll ttyl. →Jackson_

fucking Jackson.

**Day (346)**

Stiles shows Scott the text while he’s mopping puke from the baby section aisle. “Are you two even dating” Scott asked and Stiles shrugged. “We don’t need labels like boyfriend or girlfriend, we go on dates and we like each other so we don’t need society to pressure us with labels”.

“Sounds fucked up man” Scott said as Alison chimed in from behind him“ Did she feed you that garbage?” “You two suck at being best friends”. Stiles said mopping the floor a bit more vigorously then before.

When asking Lydia about the shrimp incident and if she’s okay, she plays it off, telling him she was fine, and it wasn’t just Jackson there, it was mostly girls and then she told him it was cute, when he got jealous.

And Stiles and Lydia had really good sex and Stiles forgot all about it.

And really, Stiles should probably learn his lesson that just because your hot sort of (?) girlfriend has sex with you, doesn’t mean you two don’t have any problems to work out.

**Day (25)**

****Stiles and Scott are having a “boy’s night” as Alison calls it because Alison thinks the two of them need to have some fun and she basically kicked Scott out because she is having her wedding shower at the apartment. So they go to Mango’s a little bar that serves the gross drinks that Scott likes and that play the Hip Hop music that Stiles likes.

“She is perfect Scott she likes all the same obscure bands as me and we even had a marathon watching the Big Bang Theory, we both kind of have the hot’s for Sheldon and—“

“I need a drink”. Scott says and gets up leaving Stiles mid sentence, Scott basically leaves Stiles alone at the bar where you’re suppose to get the drinks. What an ass. “Why don’t you love me!” Stiles decides to scream back when Scott is halfway across the bar.

“Can I get you anything” A rough voice says interrupting Stiles dramatic affair with Scott, Stiles turns towards the man behind the counter who has like the permanent scowl on his face and looks like he never smiles and was raised by a pack of wolves.

 

“Oh um, just water” Stiles says, mostly distracted by the fact that he rather be with Lydia and he’s wondering what Lydia is doing and why he’s here with the worst friend ever when he could be with Lydia. His water comes quickly, even with a lemon and Stiles thanks the guy eyes finally turning to his face.

“Thanks uh” Stiles looks down quickly at the man’s nametag “Derek”. He smirks, can this guy smile Stiles thinks. “No problem” he really had a rough voice, a really rough familiar voice. “Stiles”. Stiles blinks “um dude that’s really creepy how do you know my name---“ and then Stiles actually get’s a look at the guy dark hair, stupid brooding face, really nice skin, muscle shirt—

 

“oh my god you’re Derek Hale!” Derek cracks a little smirk thing but if Stiles remembers correctly the guy could never actually smile properly. “Oh my god when did you come back? I thought you moved to New York!” Derek nodded “yeah but, the band, it wasn’t really my thing anymore, so I’m back” he shrugs and Stiles beams back at him “whoa man, you got, shit you got really tall”.

Screw Scott Stiles thinks idly, Stiles is going to hang out with the most popular kid from his high school and they are going to be best friends and Scott can just ooze with jealous all over the place see if Stiles cares.

**Day (25)**

****Stiles and Lydia are cuddling on the couch. “So why do you work at Super Buck” she says playing with the hem of his shirt. “Well it’s not my dream job or anything but I needed cash” she tilts his head and kisses his lips gently

“well what do you want to be when you grow up?” He laughs “well when I’m a big boy I’d like to own my own business you know? Have a nice little shop, maybe a tea house, or bookstore even something that sells groceries and just have it all locally grown or written? It’s always been a dream but never really practical”. Lydia hums. “You’re the smartest guy I know Sty, you can do it if you want to”.

And this is why Stiles likes this girl; no one has ever made him feel as good as she can with a single strung together sentence.

**Day (300)**

****Lydia wants him to meet her parents

And he whoops that their relationship is actually moving forward.

He’s not really into the whole suit and tie ordeal but Lydia tells him with a perfect smile that they were “high class” people. Whatever the fuck that means. So Stiles dresses like a penguin because he loves this girl ok and if she wanted him to dress in drag for some reason he’d do it.

 

They go to this Italian restaurant called Mangiano’s and Stiles can already hear his wallet literally trying to commit suicide.

Lydia was being really nice when she went over what her parents expected from him, which was staggering because it was quite a bit. “they’re really protective” she says apologetically “they expect me to date a guy who can um, support me” that stings a bit but she smiles and he melts “there really old fashioned but they probably want you to offer to pay for dinner, they want to see me in good hands”.

Stiles agrees, he get’s it, if he had a daughter like Lydia he would want the best for her too. So really this just makes Stiles sweat like a hooker in church because holy fuck he is not good enough for this girl. Hell, he’s barely good enough for his cat, Spot. And before he has a mental breakdown and literally falls to pieces all across his front porch Lydia is cupping his chin between her hands like he’s a child and saying “you’re going to be perfect”.

And he will be, just not in the way she wants him to be.

So they go the Mangiano’s and Stiles meets a portly business man named Paul and a blonde uninterested wife Laurett (he only says uninterested because she cared more about her manicure then his presence).

 

Stiles answers all their questions “where do you work” he tries to answer but Lydia quickly intervenes “Oh daddy he works with the employee’s at Super Buck he oversees activities”. And really the only overseeing Stiles has ever done is overseeing how long he could stretch his break from four fifteen to five twenty five without getting written up. But okay, the portly man—Paul just kind of laughs and goes into this business man tirade which thankfully Stiles understands because he wants to open up shop himself.

So they talk about business, Paul owns 25 bookshops across America that only sells the really expensive antiques. “I make money off of people who like to pay extra on good quality paper” he cohorts at that like it’s a joke, Stiles wants to ask if Paul is a book reader himself but Lydia is just pressing her nails into his side, don’t say anything, they seem to say, just sit there and let me handle it.

Which okay asking Stiles to stop talking is kind of impossible. But he loves this girl and he’s quite willing to fling himself off a balcony for her. “that’s healthy” the miniature Scott says in his head and Stiles shoos the annoyance away.

Everything goes smoothly until water comes, which really is a good fifteen minutes give or take. Stiles is preoccupied with being perfect that he accidently bumps the glass of water that is currently being placed in front of him. “Sorry—“ Stiles says and turns only to be met by the eyes of a certain Derek motherfucking Hale.

“Dere—“ “Waiter!” Mrs. Martin’s says “ I would like a lemon in my water if you would”. Derek smiles at the women and takes the cup away apologizing for her lack of lemon. Stiles just kind of sits there in his uncomfortable suit. Mr. Martin asks Derek all these questions about the Pasta di mare that Derek couldn’t possibly answer, and when he said he’d get a chef out here for the man Mr. Martins just grumps angrily and tells the boy stiffly that he would handle it himself.

“So” Mr. Martin clasps his meaty hands together when Derek finally leaves Stiles doesn’t miss the glare Mrs. Martin is giving Derek and the disapproval Mr. Martin is shooting Derek’s way. “tell me more about overseeing business”

Stiles just kind of stares at Lydia for a second while she tells him “yes, tell them about business”. Okay this is really fucking weird but. Stiles doesn’t really know what the fuck he’s doing so he just tells them what he told Lydia, about what he wanted to do.

Derek comes back with Mrs. Martin’s water with a perfect lemon wedged at the side and she complains about his tardiness, complains about his outfit, complains about her cutlery that has a single water spot on them, she complains about her seating and the table cloth all in one breath.

Stiles suddenly feels offended with how Mr. Martin is nodding in tune of his wife craziness and Lydia is just kind of sitting there blank faced.

She also tells Derek that he was incompetent starting that sentence with a “kids these days” and almost ending in Stiles wanting to stab himself with a fork. Stiles hated confrontation he also hated really embarrassing situations for other people, like Mrs. Martins.

Derek didn’t bat an eye and Stiles had to give the guy credit, because Stiles would be shaking and flushed and probably a little more then pissed off if some chick kept complaining about his service when he was being perfect awesome to her.

“Hello my name is Derek” Derek tells the group, but eyes mostly focused on Stiles “ I will be your waiter this evening”. Derek says instead, already refusing to look at Mrs. Martins red face, he already apologized enough and frankly Stiles could catch the eye twitch he had and was thankful that Derek wasn’t actually a robot.

Everyone proceeds to order and really Stiles feels so fucking bad so he tries to gather all the menu’s for Derek so when he comes around they’re all together neatly and he says please and thank you because jesus he’s actually a perfectly good human being.

So Derek leaves and Mrs. Martin is on it again. “I say, people these days, especially those kinds of people think they can get away with treating actual paying customers so terribly”. “’Those’ kinds of people?” Fuck Stiles really wanted to kill himself now, why, why does he have to open his mouth at the most utterly stupid times. He can feel Lydia’s fingers tighten painfully but well, that ball is now rolling matter as see where it goes.

Mrs. Martin looks absolutely gleeful “well Mr. Stilinski, did you see how he was wearing his uniform, and he has those piercing on his right ear… dreadful really. I saw him in the lobby before we were getting our table and he was positively chatting a man up, can you believe it? Chatting a man up!” her arms fly up for good measure.

Mr. Martin chimed in with “fucking fruits think they can be here and take our jobs from functional people in society”

He lowers his voice considerably “I think they should all be put out to be honest”. Like he thinks him and Stiles are sharing a man to man right now, Mr. Martin is expecting him to say his own little timbit about the diabolical evil fruits and their incredibly evil agenda. Lydia is just bruising his arm at this point.

Don’t say anything.

Don’t fucking say anything.

Stiles being Stiles obviously starts saying things, says many things, says so many things in complete speech form. He’s probably never going to be able to get on the good page of these people again. Hell he hopes to never see these people again. Stiles takes an almost calming breath—this is tenth grade debate team all over again with Martin Mooney and his tale on how Fox news is a news program not a comedy special.

Shit I guess Stiles is going to have to deal with bigoted idiots like Mooney all over again.

“Okay, you know what I’ve actually had it, this is not nineteen fifty nine and if you have issues with are waiter because you have the smallest inkling that he is gay you need to actually check yourself into the nearest rehabilitation center stat because the world is so over your homophobia and you just sound like a bunch of twats” Stiles is on a roll, really Lydia has been pretty much stopping his speech for too long this was bound to happen, Stiles just going off on his rants, you know, crazy Stiles!

The miniature Scott on his shoulder tells him that he actually used the word “twat” in context and he doesn’t know if he should be proud because he did it or mortified because he did it to Lydia’s parents. Shut up Scott.

Mr. and Mrs. Martin stare at him like fish and Lydia just laughs “Oh Stiles did you not take your Adderall again, I’m sorry mommy, daddy he kind of has turrets’—“

“You think gay people should be “put out” like closing a damn light? Like getting rid of a bad cold? I’m sorry but if Derek is actually gay—and you know what good for fucking him because he, like everyone else on this miserable shit sphere should be allowed their own type of happiness, and just and FYI if you were wondering Derek is probably a person who is 100 times better then you two assholes combined oh and Adderall is for ADHD not Turrets, just um, wanted to add that it there”.

Stiles doesn’t realize he’s standing, that he’s shouting or that Derek is slow clapping from behind. “Um”. Stiles intelligently says and Mr. Martin is throwing down his napkin probably about to punch Stiles and Mrs. Martin is almost in tears muttering “and I have never, has the devil spoiled my daughter—“ and Lydia is just glaring, glaring and glaring.

“Oh” Stiles calls after the angry couple “I also don’t oversee anything I’m a janitor at SuperBuck! AND PROUD”.

Stiles thinks he hears the other patrons clapping but he literally has adrenaline pulsing through him. Mrs. Martin’s wailing in that moment is a beautiful crescendo in his ears Lydia that night takes a taxi home. She doesn’t speak to him until she’s in the car

“ I went to all those stupid benefits with you, I let you take me to those shitty community improv shows but you couldn’t do this one thing for me could you? You couldn’t just shut up and have a nice dinner with my parents, you are so” she sniffs “you are so fucking selfish” and then she is driving off.

And Stiles really wants to feel like shit but he actually feels way more giddy the he should. “Hey” Stiles turns around and it’s Derek. “Hey” Stiles replies just kind of sitting on the sidewalk, letting it sink in. “So you know life? I kind of give up”. Derek honest to god laughs at him “Been there”. Stiles stares at him and he’s holding a glass of water and a plate of pasta.

“It’s on the house, I mean you had to pay for four dinners and you actually tipped, even though nobody actually ate so I brought you a little bit of it all” “Thanks” Stiles says genuinely as he starts shoveling food into his mouth like the depressed man he is (the giddy feeling lasting about 3.5 seconds). “I just want to say” Derek pauses when Stiles doesn’t actually move from the sidewalk to eat his plate on the steps so he comes beside him and sits down. “I just wanted to say thanks Stiles”.

“For what” Stiles says around a ton of food. “For what you did back there obviously” Derek snides, he’s still kind of an ass Stiles thinks, more mature then high school, probably a lot less violent too. “Oh God don’t even I was just being a decent human being”. It’s literally December and they’re both just freezing their asses off on the sidewalk but Stiles doesn’t give a damn. “Yeah well thanks, you didn’t have to ruin your relationship with your girlfriend though”

“We’re not dating” Stiles says bitterly. “Um, what the fuck is that then”. Derek gestures to the restaurant. “You think I know?” Stiles says, they both look ridiculous, it’s fucking snowing for god sakes “she told me we didn’t need societies labels placed upon us”.

Stiles air quotes in real life because he’s sassy like that. “And her parents called me the fruit”. Stiles chokes on his food for a second and then, “yeah they were ridiculous”. “I’ve heard it all before” Derek says “I didn’t need you to protect my honor but yeah not a lot of people would stand up to their whatever’s parents for some guy”.

“You’re not some guy” Stiles says and instantly regrets it. “Now Stiles” Derek says, a small almost unnoticeable smile on his face “don’t give the gay man any ideas”. And then Derek get’s up and walks back into the restaurant.

And all Stiles can think at that moment is fuck, his ass is fucking freezing.

So he calls Scott because that’s what you do with your best friend you share your misery with them

“YOU DID WHAT” is screeched in the highest volume in Stiles ear. “Yep, I did that, that was real life”. “Fuck, Stiles!”

Scott breathes. “Okay, just um, come over. I have whiskey”.

“I hate whiskey” Stiles whines as he hears Scott hand the phone probably to Alision, “Oh honey” Alison says in her motherly voice that Stiles loves “after tonight you’re going to need it”.

Amen to that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was 14 pages in word and it's not finished. I've never written a chapter fic before and this was literally just writing itself at 2 in the morning so. omg. I can't believe i am actually posting this. I don't know why this happened.


End file.
